


Hot Shower

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Bodhi Rook, Pre-Rogue One, Shower Sex, So bad at titles ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The morning after the first time they have sex, Galen joins Bodhi in the shower.





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty-one prompt "shower/bath." Also, I had this sudden unquenchable urge to write Galen brushing Bodhi's hair, so I threw that in too. ^_^

Bodhi wakes before Galen and quietly steps into the refresher to shower. He can't help smiling as he stretches under the warm water, sore from the night before. It had been a good night for both of them despite the slight awkwardness of it being their first time. They had waited awhile after this whole thing had started, Galen saying he was old-fashioned like that, Bodhi glad to go along with it, terrified of moving too fast and ruining everything.

But it had been fine, and it had felt so good, and Bodhi is happy. He even starts to hum a little as he lathers himself up – until the door opens and he snaps to silence. He watches Galen's shadow through the shower curtain.

“Do you mind company?” the other man asks, voice caught halfway between teasing and genuine question.

Bodhi heart speeds in anticipation. “No. It's your shower, after all.” He listens as Galen's clothes hit the floor.

The curtain twitches, and Galen joins him, a smile on his face. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Bodhi smiles back as he leans in for an offered kiss. His eyes take in Galen's nakedness, and, yes, his own body is _definitely_ interested in that.

Galen notices and chuckles softly. Hands landing on Bodhi's hips, he turns him back to the spray and steps in close behind him, murmurs in his ear, “Someone's having a good day already.”

The older man is a little slower to get going, but Bodhi's breath catches as he feels his hardening length against his tailbone. Gods, is that something. “It's even better now,” he manages, voice gone low.

Galen chuckles again, and goosebumps raise on Bodhi's arms despite the hot water. “I have an idea,” he murmurs against his ear, and Bodhi shudders even before he tells him what it is.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bodhi breathes when Galen is done speaking, practically scrambling to follow his instructions. He turns to brace himself against the wall, trembling hands flat against the side of the shower cubicle, legs pressed together, barely even able to feel embarrassed when Galen huffs his amusement.

Then the older man is stepping closer, and all Bodhi can feel is his heat against his back – then the overwhelming sensation of Galen's hard cock pressing between his thighs. He moans shakily, reflexively clenching harder, which draws an answering sound from Galen.

“Gods, Bodhi,” he groans, forehead pressed to Bodhi's shoulder, just the barest hint of teeth grazing his flesh. He shifts, draws back and thrusts again, and Bodhi has to bite his lip to contain himself.

Bodhi hadn't been a virgin, not even before last night, but this particular act is to new to him. The heat and damp of the shower and Galen's body pressed over him, the way his cock drags over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with each thrust and teases his balls and hole – it all combines to have his stomach swooping, his entire body hot and wanting, so close to coming but not quite there.

“ _Galen-!”_

“I've got you,” Galen pants, and he latches onto Bodhi's neck with a busing kiss, covering one of Bodhi's hands on the wall with his own as the other goes to his cock. He strokes Bodhi tight and fast, in time with his thrusts, gasps after a moment, “Come with me.”

Bodhi does, crying out as lightning seems to strike him, arching back against Galen, feeling the other man stutter behind him and bite down hard on his shoulder only a moment later.

Bodhi comes back to himself, grinning. Usually he would be shy, but how can he be when he's warm and loose-limbed from pleasure? He's turns in Galen's arms and boldly pulls him in for a kiss.

Galen laughs against his lips, pulling him close. “Now we're all dirty again,” he teases.

“We're in the right place, then,” Bodhi answers, unable to stop smiling at him. He doesn't remember the last time he was so happy.

“I messed you up, so I supposed it's my job to get you clean again,” Galen says mock-longsufferingly.

Bodhi obligingly tilts his head into the spray, wetting his hair as Galen reaches for the shampoo. He relaxes even more as Galen smooths his fingers through his hair before gently tilting him back for a rinse. Then he moves on to the rest of his body, and Bodhi shivers as he touches him everywhere, cleaning his entire body unabashedly. By the time he's finished, Bodhi is hard again from the attention, and Galen chuckles softly as he takes him in hand, lips attached to his neck as he brings him off.

Bodhi leans back against Galen's broad chest, swimming in pleasure and contentment. When he sighs his release, Galen has to wrap his arms around him to keep his suddenly-shaky knees from bringing him down. “Maybe you should sit,” he murmurs, and Bodhi nods.

He perches on the edge of the tub as Galen turns off the water and reaches for a towel. He dries both of them thoroughly, and when he's done, Bodhi feels confident on his legs again, standing and moving back into the bedroom to dress.

Galen dresses himself quickly and efficiently, and Bodhi can feel him watching as he finishes up himself. He can't bring himself to mind. As he reaches for a comb, Galen comes behind him and says, “Let me?”

He holds out a hand, and Bodhi hands him the comb. “Sit.” He gestures Bodhi toward the desk chair and brings over a small mirror, setting it up in front of him before going to work. He runs the comb through Bodhi's hair almost reverently, and Bodhi holds his breath. Even after everything, this seems strangely intimate. “Tie?” Galen asks when all the tangles are out, and Bodhi pulls one from his pocket wordlessly. Galen fixes his hair the way he always wears it and, finished, he sets the comb down and kisses Bodhi on the cheek. “Acceptable?”

Bodhi smiles. “Couldn't have done it better myself.” He looks down at his wrist chrono and winces as he stands. “I have to go.”

“Of course.” Galen walks him to the door. “When will I see you again?”

“As soon as possible,” Bodhi says with a grin, “if you'll have me. I'll let you know as soon as I know my schedule.”

“I'll look forward to it.” Galen pulls him in for a last kiss, one hand coming up to touch his neck. Bodhi smiles up at him as they part.

He doesn't stop grinning all the way to the landing pad.


End file.
